criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Only Fish in the Sea
Only Fish in the Sea is a case featured in Criminal Case as the second case of the season. It is featured as the second case set in the Ocean Shore district of Pacific Bay. Plot James met the player back at the headquarters before receiving word that a body had been fished out of the sea. Upon arrival at the fishing boat, they spoke to fisherman Kae Mordo who confessed that he was doing his normal routine before he fished up the body. The body was identified as party planner Mason Hullman. Per Roxie, she confirmed that the victim died due to a blow to the back of the head but not before quipping about the victim's demise. Soon, the team were told by Roxie that Mason was planning the upcoming yacht party. Soon, the killer was identified as Kae. The duo confronted Kae, who after being faced with the overwhelming evidence, confessed. He explained that he was tired of being a fisherman, working long hours for little pay. He further explained that he believed his work would be the death of him, so he hatched a plan. Kae told the duo how he planned to kill Mason and fish his body up, in hopes he could start selling the story and gain enough money to retire. When asked why he targeted Mason, he confessed that Mason was famous in Ocean Shore and his death would have a big aftermath, which he hoped would make him famous as well. In court, Judge Dante decided that the appropriate sentence for Kae was 20 years in prison with no chance of parole. After the trial, Angie requested Gloria and the player's help. She explained that she had lost the invitation list to a gala she was hosting later on. Eventually, the pair found the invitation list torn up in a box and upon piecing it together, returned it to a grateful Angie. Maggie also came to the station to inform the team of OMNISCIENT, a suspicious project studying the effects of hypnotism, had kicked everyone off the beach and was asking for volunteers for something. James and the player investigated the beach and found an information file on Grant Cobain, a previous volunteer for the project. Hannah told the pair that shortly after acting as a volunteer, Grant was sent to jail for the murder of his wife. The pair went and spoke to Grant in prison who explained that he was recruited by Rosy Evergreen. The player confronted Rosy but she denied all involvement, saying OMNISCIENT was to help people and was simply a research company. Back at the station, James expressed anger at the suspicious project and swore that the team would find out what OMNISCIENT was hiding, no matter what. Summary Victim *'Mason Hullman' (fished up in a fishing net, the back of his head bloody and bashed in) Murder Weapon *'Glass Bottle' Killer *'Kae Mordo' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses teeth whitener *The suspect meditates *The suspect drinks gin Appearance *The suspect wears blue Profile *The suspect meditates *The suspect drinks gin Profile *The suspect uses teeth whitener *The suspect drinks gin Appearance *The suspect wears blue Profile *The suspect uses teeth whitener *The suspect meditates *The suspect drinks gin Appearance *The suspect wears blue Profile *The suspect uses teeth whitener *The suspect meditates *The suspect drinks gin Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer meditates. *The killer uses teeth whitener. *The killer drinks gin. *The killer has A- blood type. *The killer wears blue. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Fishing Boat. (Clues: Victim's Body, Fishing Hook, Wallet; New Suspect: Kae Mordo) *Speak to Kae about the body. *Examine Wallet. (Result: ID; Victim Identified; Mason Hullman; New Crime Scene: Beach) *Investigate Beach. (Clues: Trophy, Sand Pile) *Examine Trophy. (Result: Name Identified; New Suspect: Maggie Ryder) *Ask Maggie if she knew Mason. *Examine Sand Pile. (Result: Whistle) *Examine Whistle. (Result: Saliva Sample) *Analyze Saliva Sample. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Zack Taylor) *Speak to Zack about the murder. *Examine Fishing Hook. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses teeth whitener) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer meditates) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Yacht Party. (Clues: Ice Bucket, Phone, Broken Glass) *Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: VIP Card) *Examine VIP Card. (New Suspect: Angie Cortez) *Speak to Angie about the victim's party. (Attribute: Angie uses teeth whitener and meditates) *Examine Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (06:00:00; Result: Flirty Text Messages) *Ask Zack about his romantic interest in the victim. (Attribute: Zack meditates) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Bloodstained Bottle) *Analyze Bloodstained Bottle. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found; Attribute: The killer drinks gin; New Crime Scene: Fishing Net) *Investigate Fishing Net. (Clues: Torn Photograph, Newspaper Headline) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Polaroid Photo) *Confront Kae about taking a photo of the body. (Attribute: Kae drinks gin, meditates and uses teeth whitener) *Examine Faded Headline. (New Suspect: Cayden Roscoe) *Confront Cayden about his scathing review of Mason's parties. (Attribute: Cayden drinks gin and meditates) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Cayden about celebrating Mason's death. (Attribute: Cayden uses teeth whitener) *Investigate Beach Shores. (Clues: Maggie's Bag, Faded Paper) *Examine Maggie's Bag. (Result: Pregnancy Test) *Ask Maggie about her pregnancy with the victim. (Attribute: Maggie drinks gin and uses teeth whitener) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Seating Plan) *Ask Angie about the victim's hurtful words. (Attribute: Angie drinks gin) *Investigate Fishing Net. (Clues: Fishing Hook, Bloody Scarf) *Examine Fishing Hook. (Result: Fabric) *Analyze Fabric. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Examine Bloody Scarf. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A- blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Mind Games (2/6). (1 star) Mind Games (2/6) *See what Angie wants. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Party Yacht. (Clue: Party Preparations Box) *Examine Party Preparations Box. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Invitation List) *Return the invitation list to Angie. (Reward: Party Glasses) *Ask Maggie what she knows about OMNISCIENT. *Investigate Beach Shores. (Clue: OMNISCIENT Box) *Examine OMNISCIENT Box. (Result: Research File) *Analyze Research File. (07:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Grant Cobain) *Speak to Grant in prison. (New Quasi-Suspect: Rosy Evergreen) *Confront Rosy about OMNISCIENT. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Cases of The Conspiracy (Collab) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Ocean Shore (The Conspiracy Collab)